Espoir où Désespoir
by DarkYume006
Summary: Calvin Jensen était heureux malgré son passé, jusqu'au jour de son 17ème anniversaire où tout bascule. Arrivera-t-il a avoir la force et le courage de vivre?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

J'ai toujours voulu chanter et écrire mes propres chansons. Ma mère était une chanteuse talentueuse et nous a abandonné, mon père, mon grand frère et moi. J'avais 5 ans. Alex a pris soin de moi alors qu'il a fait que 8 ans a peine alors que notre père lui était renfermer sur lui-même et dans son travail.

Avec mon grand frère nous fais les 400 coups, nous traînons dans les rues, jusqu'à tard le soir. Plus sur grandissaient et plus notre père était de moins en moins présent. Alex avais eu plusieurs petites amies mais il avais un rêve, ouvrez un restaurant où je jouais ma musique devant un vrai public. Mon frère m'a encouragé, à l'année de mes 15 ans et j'ai joué de la guitare et chanter dans les rues. Nous bossons ensemble dans le même petit resto du coin, lui en tant que barman et moi comme serveur. De temps en temps le soir je joue sur la petite scène qu'il avais pas très loin du bar.

A mes 16 ans j'ai eu mon premier tatouage et des piercings, je jouis de plus en plus de mon meilleur pote Brad lui m'accompagner de temps en temps quand il sait. Il tenais un salon de tatouage avec sa grande sœur.

Je suis sortie avec une fille pendante 1 et elle m'a fait tous les coups de pute qu'on peut faire. Tromperie, trahison, manipulation, bref une vraie connasse. Maintenant ce sont des coups d'un soir. J'ai plus envie de tous les jours et puis un jour viendras où je trouverais une perle, mais pour l'instant je profite de ma musique, pour pouvoir évoluer. Alex sort avec la sœur de Brad c'est du sérieux. Ont les taquinent quand on peut, autrement dit tout le temps.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 17 ans, avec Brad, Alex et Jessie, on va les fêter chez eux. Et ouais mon frangin a demander Jess en mariage et ils attendent un p'tit gars. Dans deux mois elle accouche et l'année prochaine elle se marient. Brad et moi seront les garçons d'honneur.

Cal! ramène toi!

Allez bouge p'tit frère! Jess a perdue les eaux!

Quoi? Sérieux! J'arrive!

Mec, on va être tonton! En plus vous serez le même jour ou peu être demain.

J'adore mon cadeau!

Nous nous installons vite et comme sur peut dans la voiture de mon frère. Jessie était vraiment bien, ces contractions se rapprocher et durer plus longtemps.

Respire ma puce. Brad aide la s'il te plaît.

C'est ce que je fais, mais elle me broie la main.

Tu aura du mal à tatoué après.

Cal arrête de ton foutre de ma gueule.

Jessie rigole et quand la contraction vient elle serrer la principale de son frère et il hurla.

Putain de merde! ça fait mal Alex tu as de la chance de conduire!

Mon frère est trop stressant qu'il a du mal un rigoler.

Vas tu veux pas prendre le relais?

Si tu veux.

Arrête de rire, tu va manger mon poing dans ta belle gueule de bg!

J'explose de rire.

Bon vous avez fini des conneries plus grosse que vous deux réunis!

Quand tout à coup plus rien. Tout est devenu noir en une seconde. Je me sentais flotter.

Alex? Brad? Jess?

Personne, pas de réponse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restes à les. Et un bruit, je rencontre à courir comme je peux pour atteindre. Arriver au bruit je suis éblouit, et referme mes yeux.

Monsieur Jensen, est-ce que vous m'entendez?

Je retente d'ouvrir mes yeux et cette fois-ci j'y arrive, tout est blanc autour de moi, j'essaie de bouger mais je n'y arrive pas. Le bruit que j'ai entendu c'était les machines que j'était attacher.

Bonjour, commentez vous sentez vous?

Un cotre de moi se trouve un médecin en blouse blanche et à sa droite une infirmière.

Où sont les autres?

Le médecin regarde l'infirmière et elle hoche la tête. Ok, j'aime pas sa du tout.

Vous avez eu un accident grave de voiture, un camion à déraper avec sa cargaison et votre frère n'aurais pas pu léviter.

Dite moi, se qu'il a ...

Alex Jensen est mort sur le coup avec le choc trop violent de l'accident. Brad Smith a eu une hémorragie interne au niveau des poumons et n'a pas survécu.

Jessie et le bébé?

Elle n'a pas survécu sur la table d'opération et le bébé et en ranimation.

Et moi?

Vous avez une fracture à la jambe droite, un poumon perforer à cause d'une de vos côte. Nous avons réussi un bouchon votre hémorragie à la perforation et remis votre cote en place.

Quand pourrais-je voir mon neveu?

Nous ne savons pas encore, je suis sincèrement désoler monsieur Jensen.

Est-ce que vous avez appeler le vieux?

John Jensen?

Ouais ...

Il n'est pas joignable. Toutes mes condoléances monsieur et nous tiendrons au courant pour vos neveux.

Jake ... il devais s'appelais Jake.

Très bien, Iris leur prénom et le nom de la femme.

Merci, docteur.

Une fois seul dans la chambre, je m'effondre. J'ai perdu ma seule famille.

Fait chier ... Putain ... et l'autre qui n'est pas joignable, si je vois le lui refais le portrait.

Après 1 heure où j'ai du m'endormir, sur toc à ma porte.

Monsieur Jensen?

Oui ...

J'ai des nouvelles de votre neveux.

Je me redresse a m'en faire mal.

Il est vivant?

Oui, il l'échapper de peu. Il est battu de toutes ses forces.

Merci ... quand est-ce que je peux le voir?

Je suis désoler mais vous ne pouvez pas bouger, ça serais trop dangereux pour vous. Votre réveille et à peine de quelques heures après votre arrivée.

Sa m'est égale!

Je vais voir si demain vous allez allez voir d'accord?

Très bien. Mais si je ne le vois pas demain je ferais scandale.

Iris moi regarde étrangement.

Je vais vous laisser vous reposerz. Si oui, que se soit sur la sonnette.

Je hoche la tête, commence à fermer mes yeux et me sens happé par la fatigue. Je ne me souviens pas de se qu'il c'était passé avant, pendant et après l'accident. A part mon réveil ici mais c'est tout. Comment sa a pu arriver ? je ne comprend rien. Je suis perdu. Quand je me suis réveiller, Iris avais tenue parole est j'était assis dans un fauteuil roulant avec toutes mes machines, bon heureusement j'en avais moins qu'hier. Elles me dirigeaient à l'étage avec une autre infirmière, où se trouvais la nurserie. Nous prenons l'ascenseur, une fois au 2ème elles me conduisent dans une pièce où au milieu de la pièce se trouver une couveuse et un bébé dedans, avec pleins de tuyaux, j'ai du mal a respirer en le voyant brancher, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Salut toi ... moi c'est Calvin, je suis ton tonton et je vais m'occuper de toi. Jake, tu es un battant. Comme la était tes parents et tonton Brad. Et on va se battre ensemble. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de famille. Je m'aais sur toi. Je deviendrais plus fort pour toi. Alors je t'en supplie reste avec moi.

Je voyais flou. Je pleurais. Je me redresse en essuyant mes joues, j'essaie de me mettre malgré mes cotes qui me lancent, mais je réussis à rester debout pour mieux voir Jake. Je pose ma tête sur la couveuse et regarde le respirer. Je ressens beaucoup d'affection pour ce petit être et de la force. J'entend légèrement toquer à la porte.

Monsieur Jensen? il faut que je vous ramènent dans votre chambre.

Quand une petite tête blonde passe la porte et qu'elle me regarde debout, j'ai bien cru qu'Iris me va claquer dans les doigts.

Jensen! vous ne devez pas être debout, vu votre état.

Elle se précipita vers moi pour me maintenir mais quand elle vois que je tiens tout seul, avec les larmes aux yeux, Iris me regarde perplexe.

Que va-t-il devenir? est-ce que je pourrais m'occuper de lui?

Pour l'instant sont l'état stable, mais comme vous avez passé le majeur, la garde reviens à votre père, étant donné que Madame Smith a été orpheline avec son petit frère. Mais comme Monsieur Jensen est souvent absent, il ya de grande chance qu'il se retrouve dans le foyer d'accueil.

J'en ai pour combien de temps pour m'en remettre? Et Jake?

Vous en avez pour plusieurs mois, et votre neveux tous dépend de comment va se dérouler son rétablissement.

D'accord, je voudrais avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse m'en remettre au plus vite, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut et quand je deviendrais le majeur je l'adoptais, j'en fait le serment.

Je ne le laisse pas tomber. A partir de demain je commenceais mon entrainement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Les semaines passèrent et je récupérer plus vite et Jake a fait un rechute est la depuis hier, il n'a plus rien. J'ai réussi à avoir une chambre avec lui. Je me régale avec le petit, même si mes nuits sont parfois courte. Iris est devenu mon amie est c'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu la chambre. J'ai même réussi a gratter une guitare. Quand Jake pleur, je joue est il se calme. Est même des groupies viennent me voir jouer où me demande de le faire.

3 mois se sont écouler depuis et il me reste l'atèle à ma jambe droite, une grosse cicatrice sur mon torse en guise de cadeau d'avoir survécu et mon neveux est sourd de l'oreille gauche. On s'en ai rendu compte il y a une semaine, quand je jouer de la guitare. Je lui ai payer l'appareil. Je suis sortie ce matin, je suis aller au salon de tatoue de Jessie et Brad. J'ai nettoyer se que j'ai pu. L'enterrement c'est déroulé deux semaines après l'accident je n'ai pas pu y aller, j'était coincé à l'hosto. Je vais au fleuriste du coin et vais déposé les fleurs sur leurs tombent. Ils étaient ensembles. Je suis rester 2 heures et je suis retourner à l'hôpital pour m'occuper de Jake. Pour se qui est de l'assistante sociale, elle n'a pas fait quoi que se soit pour m'empêcher d'être à ses coter, au contraire elle a bien vue qu'on était très attacher l'un à l'autre est que tout se passer bien. Elle m'encourage même a trouver un travail, faire les papiers d'adoption, tout pour que je puisse avoir la garde entière. Celui qui gère l'hosto ne ma rien dit quand je reste dormir ici. Il trouve sa courageux de ma part de tout gérer moi-même alors que je ne suis même pas majeur et que je n'ai rien.

Olivia mon assistante sociale qui m'aide dans tout sa.

Calvin.

Oui ?

Je viens de regarder les biens qu'avais Alex, il se trouve que son appartement et a votre nom depuis 1 mois. Le loyer est payer depuis 2 mois par Monsieur Jensen. Il tiens à se que vous ayez également toute la garde de votre neveux, quand vous aurez la majorité. John vous donneras tout se qu'il faudra pour se qui ai des frais médicaux, du quotidiens et autre.

Je comprends pas. Pourquoi il fais tous ça ?

Je prend ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, il n'a jamais était présent depuis que l'autre et partie. Comme parents on aurais pu avoir mieux.

Non, mais sérieux il compte m'acheter avec son fric ? Ok, juste le temps que je trouve un travail stable qui paye bien, quitte à arrêter la musique et cumulé deux boulots en même temps, pour pouvoir subvenir a nos besoins. Mais je le rembourserais jusqu'à la dernière caillasse.

Quelque semaine plus tard, j'avais nettoyer tous l'appart et le studio qui lui aussi était à mon nom par la même occasion. Du coup il y avais toujours Abby et Andy qui bosser au salon. Je leurs avais demander qu'il me recouvrent la cicatrice sur mon torse et ils ont déchirer. Andy m'a fait le piercing à l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Je les adores c'est deux là. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidez à nettoyer. Le mois prochain Abby me tatoue le mollet. Jake grandis bien, il progresse énormément et je l'encourage. Il va bientôt sur ses 6 mois et gambade partout a quatre patte. Quand je joue de la guitare il tape des mains et avec un grand sourire. Mon ancien boss ma garder la place en tant que serveur et j'arrive a m'en sortir comme je peux avec mon propre blé. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle du vieux depuis se qu'Olivia m'a appris. D'ailleurs elle vient se soir avec Iris, Abby et Andy se joins à la maison pour un festin.

Jake est une vrai pile. Il est 19 heure. Je lui donne le bain au petit monstre, une fois fini, le fait manger et le met au lit en mettant une berceuse que je lui ai fabriquer.

J'ai trois messages sur mon tel, le premier, Abby arrive, Andy apporte de la bière, Olivia sera un peu en retard et Iris viens d'arriver. Je me dirige vers la porte et lui ouvre.

Salut !

Coucou, comment vas-tu mon grand ?

En pleine forme, je viens de coucher Jake.

Olivia a 35 ans, Iris 43 ans, Abby 25 ans et Andy 28 ans.

Iris est blonde au yeux marron, pas très grande, Olivia avait l'habitude de faire des mèches blonde dans ses cheveux châtain, elle avais de longue jambe, très jolie fille. Abby avais une couleur rouge cerise des yeux noisettes, un peu forte, elle avais des petites fossettes quand elle souriais et Andy est grand, baraqué, la peau bronzé, des yeux gris et la coupe à la militaire.

Oh ! que vous êtes mignon tous deux !

Cette photo je l'ai prise il y a deux semaines quand Jake a pu sortir de l'hosto et que je l'ai ramener à la maison. Il a les même yeux que mon frère et moi. Vert clair. Ses cheveux sont blond comme ceux de ses parents et Brad. Contrairement a moi où il sont châtain, je tenais beaucoup de ma mère apparemment alors qu'Alex de notre père sauf que lui a les yeux bleu. J'adorais taquiner Jessie et Brad parce qu'il se ressembler beaucoup. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, d'un bleu ciel qui pouvais illuminer la journée d'une personne. J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient présents.

Cal, je vais ouvrir Abby et Andy viennent d'arriver.

Je reviens à moi, merde j'essuie les larmes qui ont commencer a couler. Je regarde de nouveau mon téléphone est j'avais reçu un message d'Olivia qui venais d'arriver aussi.

Olivia vient d'arriver aussi, salut vous deux.

Yo, sa va petit ?

Yep et toi ? toujours en forme ?

Toujours.

On se fait un check avec Andy.

Et Abby m'ébouriffe mes cheveux et on se tape dans la main. Olivia vient vers moi et se on se fait la bise avant de se diriger au salon pour que tout le monde se calent sur le canapé. Nous avons commander des pizzas et nous discutons jusqu'à très tard, quand tous le monde est parti, j'attrape ma guitare et m'installe sur le balcon.

 _Welcome to My Life_

 _Simple Plan_

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

 _Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

 _No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life_

 _Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding_

 _No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what its like  
What its like_

 _To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
What its like_

 _To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

Je regarde la lune et pose ma guitare sur son socle, ferme tout a clé. J'entrebâille la porte de Jake et il dort a point fermer. Je prend une douche, me sèche, me met un boxer et me couche.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Du sang partout, les bruits de verres brisés.

Alex !

Il ne bouge plus, je tourne ma tête la où se trouve Brad. Il a du mal a respirer. Jessie pleure, sa tête et en sang. Tous le monde perde beaucoup trop de sang. J'essaie de me dégager mais ma ceinture me bloque, ma jambe est coincée, une douleur me fait tourner de l'œil et je crache du sang. Merde ! tout deviens flou. Ma respiration deviens de plus en plus laborieuse. Je veux me réveiller, ce n'est pas réelle.

Je hurle en pleurant.

Réveil toi ! Putain ! Allez réveil toi ! Lève toi ! Debout !

Je me mettais des gifles sur mes joue tremper, en faisant les cents pas dans ma chambre. Soudain je me précipite dans la chambre de Jake. Il ne respirer plus.

Non ! non ! réveil toi !

On toque a la porte je vais ouvrir a la voler.

Appeler les pompiers s'il vous plaît !

La silhouette a un téléphone à la main et va dans la chambre de Jake. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Peut de temps après, les pompiers sont là. Je me suis recroquevillé à coter de la porte de la chambre. Une petite silhouette se met à ma hauteur et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me dit quelque chose de sa voix douce mais je ne comprend rien. La petite silhouette me releva comme elle peut, mais réussi et je la suit.

J'ai du m'endormir, parce que les bruits qui mon réveiller et je l'ai connais. Je fais un bond, en regardant autour de moi.

Merde ! qu'est-ce que je fout ici ? Où est Jake ?

Attends ne bouge pas, je vais appeler l'infirmière !

La fille ses rué sur moi pour que je reste assis et prend la sonnette au passage.

Mais arrête tes conneries, je t'ai dit de rester tranquille.

Je la regarde mi bouche bée mi énerver.

Tu es qui ?

Je viens d'emménager dans le même immeuble où tu habite.

Elle me regarde avec ses beaux yeux verrons, vert forêt et bleu océan. Sa couleur de cheveux est a la fois étrange et magnifique. Un mélange de blond est de blanc.

Calvin ! tu nous as fait une frayeur.

Iris ! Comment va Jake ?

Je me redresse en poussant la blondinette.

D'ailleurs elle me regarde méchamment mais je m'en fout. Je me concentre sur Iris, dont ses yeux marron sont humide. Je me lève malgré mon mal de tronche.

Dit moi où est-il ?

Il est en ranimation…

Je tombe à genoux en me prenant la tête.

C'est un cauchemar…

Je me met a trembler, j'ai besoin d'air, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je me relève est prend la porte en l'envoie valdinguer.

Calvin ! Calvin ! Reviens !

Laissez moi tranquille ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi !

Heureusement que Iris avais ramener des fringues, je rabat la capuche de mon sweet, met les mains dans les poches et fonce droit vers la sortie. Je vais dans le coin que j'ai trouver les mois avant quand il y a eu ce foutu accident. En dessous dans une bonne protection j'avais planquer une guitare, j'ai besoin de jouer où je vais devenir fou.

 _Lullaby_

 _Nickelback_

 _I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cuttin' yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm tellin' you that it's never that bad  
And take it from someone who's been where your at  
You're laid out on the floor and you're not sure  
You can take this anymore_

 _So just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone_

 _And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinkin' about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done, you're far too young  
And the best is yet to come_

 _So just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone_

 _And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

 _Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
Well everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hangin', on_

 _Just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone_

 _And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

J'avais fermé mes yeux quand, une chaleur était à coter de moi. Je les ouvris doucement, pour découvrir la blondinette assise à coter de moi, qui tiens ses jambes contre elle en regardant le ciel. C'est cheveux brille comme des milliers d'étoiles, sont œil bleu et humide. Peu être que l'autre aussi celui de la couleur forêt doit être humide.

Ce sentiment… ça faisais longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressentis… désolée.

Elle s'essuie rapidement ses yeux et se lève en s'époussetant le pantalon.

Il faut que j'y aille. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

La blondinette s'éloigne en me fait signe de la main avant de partir. Je range la guitare dans sa protection et la re-planque. Je me relève et me dirige vers l'hôpital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je suis retourner dans la chambre qu'on m'a passé, Iris était là, assise sur le lit. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, elle me regarde et me fait un câlin. Mes bras sont rester le long de mon corps, je me suis tendu comme un arc. Je ne connais pas sa. Déjà avec mon frère j'en faisais pratiquement pas mais là j'en fait pas du tout sauf a mon neveu. Iris s'écarte doucement et essuie ses yeux.

Son état viens de ce stabiliser, les médecins veulent le garder pour la nuit.

D'accord.

Repose toi, tu en a besoin.

Elle se lève, me fait un petit signe de la main et referme la porte derrière elle. Je m'assois sur le lit, pose mes coudes sur mes genoux, en me prenant la tête. Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar s'arrêtera ? Vivra-t-il demain et les prochains jours ? Serais-je assez fort ? Pour continuer a avancer ? A vivre ? A croire qu'il y ai de l'espoir ? Où est-ce qu'il n'y aura que désespoir ?

Monsieur Jensen ?

Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de faire de mon mieux ?

Monsieur Jensen ?

Jake n'est qu'un innocent petit garçon, on lui a déjà enlever ses parents, son oncle et la, sa vie est encore en danger. Elle ne tiens qu'à un fil. Un putain de fil de merde !

Monsieur Jensen ? est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Tout est devenu noir. Je viens de comprendre qu'une personne m'avais parler et secouer, mais j'en rien entendu et rien senti, j'était tellement dans mes pensés que je n'avais pas compris que je m'était écrouler à coter du lit.

Répondez-moi ! appelez un médecin ! Il est inconscient !

« Si je vous entend. » voilà ce que j'aurais voulu leur répondre. Mais j'en avais pas la force.

En ouvrant les yeux, j'était assis à une table dans un restaurant que je ne connaissais pas. Au bar il avais une silhouette que je connaissais. Je me lève et me dirige vers elle. Brad était assis avec une bière à la main. Jessie apparait a ses coter. Quand soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule.

Salut p'tit frère.

Je me retourne et le prend dans les bras.

Viens nous allons parler.

Il me ramène à la table où j'était, on s'assois et je le regarde.

Je ne comprend pas, je suis où ?

Tu c'est très bien où on est. Ce n'est pas ton heure. Tu dois te ressaisir Cal. Mon fils a besoin de toi. Tu n'est pas seul. Nous sommes là, nous te soutiendrons ici. Mais pour sa il faut que tu t'accroche, que tu devienne plus fort. Ta force tu l'aura avec le temps. Alors n'abandonne pas. Il y aura toujours des hauts et des bas dans la vie. Mais tu dois vivre pour sa.

Alex se lève et me tend sa main. Je me redresse et lui serre la main. Et tout deviens flou. J'ouvre les yeux, éblouit par lumière du jour, je me redresse et passe ma main sur mes yeux, ils sont humides. Pour changer tiens. Je me lève pour aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coule sur ma peau. Les paroles de mon frère sont toujours présente dans mon esprit. Je fini par sortir, me sèche et m'habille. J'attrape le pain qu'il y a sur un plateau en sortant de la chambre mais quand j'entend une conversation qui me concerne je me planque derrière la porte.

Iris je suis désoler, il a eu un énorme choc du a tous se qu'il sais passer ses dernier mois. Monsieur Jensen, a fait également un arrêt cardiaque et nous avons réussi à le ramener. Il c'est tellement battu qu'il continue même maintenant qu'on a oublier que se n'est qu'un jeune de 17 ans. Qui porte déjà énormément sur ses épaules.

Je sais très bien, je vous remercie pour votre soutiens. Et Jake ? Son état est stable ?

Oui, pour l'instant il va bien. Une jeune fille est passer poser un bouquet de fleur dans la chambre de Calvin et une peluche dans celle de Jake.

Je tourne la tête et vois le fameux bouquet de fleur poser sur la table de chevet a coter du lit. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière la porte pour voir si Iris était toujours là est par chance non elles marcher sans doute à la cafétéria. Je sors de ma chambre et vais direct à l'ascenseur, appuie sur le bouton du 2ème étage. Arriver en haut je demande dans quel chambre est mon neveu. En ouvrant la porte, je vois un tête blonde avec des cheveux long détacher qui traine presque par terre alors qu'elle est assise. Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas la faire sursauter. Elle leva ses yeux verrons et me fixa.

Salut.

Salut.

Je m'assois en face d'elle, au milieu de nous deux le petit lit où Jake dort.

Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, mais tu as une tête a faire peur malgré le fait que tu ressemble a une pub pour mannequin tatouer.

Merci c'est gentille. J'adore ta franchise. Tu peut dire que je ressemble a un cadavre, je t'aurais remercier aussi.

J'en doute pas. Au faite je ne me suis toujours pas présenté.

Effectivement.

Elle me tendis sa main au dessus du petit lit.

Elena Williams.

Calvin Jensen et voici mon neveu Jake Jensen-Smith.

Je lui sert la main.

Enchanter, voisine.

De même voisin.

On se souris.

Je vais y aller, un se fera une pizza un de ses quatre.

Elena fait le tour du petit lit et dépose un baiser sur ma joue, et s'en va. Je reste con. En touchant l'endroit du bout de mes doigts où elle a poser ses lèvres et en regardant toujours la porte. Merde ! C'était quoi ça ?

Je vois des petites jambes et des bras bouger, je regarde Jake qui me souris.

Salut toi. Ça va petit bonhomme ?

Pa

Je lui souris encore plus.

Tu ma manquer.

Je lui caresse doucement sa tête et pose mon front sur le sien. Il m'attrape les cheveux et tire doucement dessus.

Pa, pa, pa.

Je suis désolé, j'ai pas vraiment assurer sur ce coup là. Si ton père était là, il m'aurais botter le cul. Mais t'inquiète il l'a fait y a pas longtemps. Je vais me reprendre, je ne t'en fait pas la promesse, parce que je ne veut pas te décevoir. J'apprendrais a faire de mon mieux est plus encore, j'essaierais de me surpasser.

Je me redresse légèrement pour voir son visage, il me regarde avec ses grand yeux vert clair en souriant et en me tirant toujours sur mes cheveux. Il va falloir que je me les coupes depuis le temps. Dans quelques mois ça sera notre anniversaire, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire mais sa va le faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

5 ans plus tard.

Je sursaute en entendant des bruits de pas tel la grâce d'un éléphant, quand la porte s'ouvre à la voler.

Tonton ! Tonton ! Lève toi !

Putain, Jake tu fait chier il n'est que 8 h du mat et on est samedi.

Tu dois mettre 2 pièces dans la tirelire !

Ouais, ouais…

Je le regarde avec la tête dans le cul et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ton producteur a appeler du coup j'ai répondu.

Merci et il voulais quoi ?

Il veut que le rappel et tu aille au studio.

D'acc. Merci mon p'tit gars.

Je lui met la pagaille dans ses cheveux.

Mais arrête tonton je m'était coiffer !

J'éclate de rire.

S'csuse moi beau gosse. Bon allez, va te préparer.

Oui ! Yes, je vais pouvoir te voir chanter.

Jake saute de mon lit tout en dansant partout dans ma chambre. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. En criant à Jake qu'on part direct quand nous serons prêt, il me répond un gros « OK,TONTON ! ».

20 minutes après, nous montons dans ma voiture, un bout petit bijoux, une Ferrari noir, un de mes potes là complètement retaper. Arriver au studio, je me gare. On descend et prenons la direction de l'entrée. Un vrai petit fou ce gosse. A chaque fois qu'il vient avec moi Jake saute partout et ne tient pas en place. Je l'aime ce petit. Il est ce qui me reste de lumière. Plus d'une fois j'ai cru le perdre et plonger dans les ténèbres. Alors si je me bat et que je vie c'est pour lui. Les chansons que je reprend sont pour lui et pour elle. Mais elle est partie. On me prend la main, je sursaute. Jake me regarde avec ses mêmes yeux que mon frère et moi. Ce vert clair magnifique, si intense.

Tonton, tu as faillit te manger la porte vitré.

Jake est mort de rire en me tirant à l'intérieur de l'immeuble de l'agence.

On a frôler la cata. Merci Jake, mon héro.

Je lui ébouriffe ses cheveux de mon autre main. Nous saluons Célia à l'accueil, une jolie rouquine aux yeux pistache. Mince un peu trop même est petite. Elle nous sourit. Jake me tire jusqu'à l'ascenseur au fond du petit hall.

Tu sais que tu lui plaît.

Je le regarde étonné.

Jake pourquoi tu dit ça ? en plus tu as 5 ans.

Eh, alors, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 5 ans que je ne vois rien.

Il est trop mignon quand il fait le boudin et qu'il rougit légèrement. Jess était pareil quand mon frère la taquiner.

Jake me regarde en coin, il sourit.

Tonton tu sourit.

Je me passe la main dans mes cheveux. Jake rigole.

T'es tout gêné ! c'est mignon !

Tait-toi Jake…

Il saute autour de moi. L'ascenseur ouvre ses portes et j'attrape le col du t-shirt de mon andouille de neveu en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. Je te jure se gosse va me finir par me tuer. J'ai tendance a oublier qu'il est plus mature que les autres enfants de son âge. Jake explose de rire.

Sale gosse.

He ! he ! Que tu aime plus que tout et qui n'est pas près de te lâcher.

Il pointe son pouce vers son cœur avec son sourire d'ange. Je lui souri.

Nous sortons de l'ascenseur et nous nous dirigeons vers le studio où nous Set attends. Il est installer derrière la console.

Yo ! les gars ! vous allez la forme.

Salut, Set. Ça va mec ?

Oui la forme. Jake tu as encore embêter ton oncle?

Bonjour ! Oui !

Set explose de rire et Jake aussi. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et pousse un grand soupire. Ils me fatigues c'est deux là. Jake a bien grandi, la joie que je vois sur son visage tout les jours. Me rappel combien on a souffert et par toutes les épreuves que nous avons eus, il garde le sourire. Alex était pareil. Toujours le mot qu'il faut et malgré tout, il souriais toujours, rare son les fois où je l'ai vu pleurer. A coter de lui je suis un pleurnicheur. Et l'ai toujours était. Sauf quand Elena est partie sans rien dire. Je suis rester de marbre. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ? Plus de nouvelles, rien. Depuis je n'ai rien tenter, peu être que j'ai la frousse de lui parler maintenant. Ça va faire 4 ans qu'elle est partie et que je chante pour qu'elle m'entende. Elena est ma meilleure amie… je ne comprend pas.

Tonton…

Je relève la tête, Jake est accroupis devant moi. Il se redresse et me prend dans ses bras. Je resserre mon étreinte. Et lui murmure.

Je vais bien…

Convaincu il me relâche doucement et me souris. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant et me lève.

Set on va faire quels reprises aujourd'hui ?

Ses yeux noisettes m'observe, il s'approche et me donne une petite tape sur mes omoplates.

Celles que tu veux mon pote mais faut se concentrer un max, tu as le concert le week pro.

Ça marche.

Je lui sourit et va m'installer dans la pièce insonoriser, met le casque. Set envoie le son et Jake a ses coter se met a chantonnait avec des yeux brillant.

 _Never too late_

 _Three Days Grace :_

 _This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it?  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

 _Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

 _No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

 _Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

 _The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get it back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_

 _This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

 _Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_


End file.
